


Grill me some tender love

by alldaydream



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Hamburgers but make it emotional, M/M, but his husband helps him do it, david has trouble saying goodbye, marriage fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldaydream/pseuds/alldaydream
Summary: David is the last to move out of the motel and Patrick helps him through it
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 40
Kudos: 190





	Grill me some tender love

**Author's Note:**

> Working on two WIPs and of course I get sidetracked! Maybe because it's Emmys day, but I've been thinking about the Roses and how much I love them and also about a post I made on Tumblr back when season 6 premiered
> 
> I noticed that the BBQ the Roses had at the end of the first episode of season 6 featured a new grill and got tender thinking about how Johnny must have bought a new one because he and the family had them so frequently that he felt the need to upgrade.
> 
> So I took that made this little thing
> 
> This was written very hastily and with no beta so mistakes are all my own!
> 
> Enjoy friends! Hopefully I'll get done with my WIP soon lol

David is naturally the last one to move out of the motel. He spends his nights at the apartment with Patrick after the wedding of course, but he doesn’t move all of his things in. It just didn’t make sense to bring the boxes and boxes of clothing he has into the small shoebox apartment only to have to move it again to the cottage in a couple of weeks. So he didn’t.

It also gives him a reason to visit the motel frequently even though he would never admit to it. In the morning, he’ll put on a show of rummaging through the few pieces he has at the apartment, throw his hands up in frustration and say aloud that he has to make a trip to the motel to get his other Dries Van Noten sweater, pretending to be annoyed. But Patrick knows David Rose better than that and catches the tiny smile on David’s face as he heads out because he’s always looking at David, knowing he’ll be late getting to the store because he’ll get sidetracked talking to Stevie.

Not to mention Alexis doesn’t move to New York until two weeks after the wedding, David spending as much time with her as he can before he drops her off at the airport like he’s done so many times before. But if Alexis’ tears is any indication as she glances back at her brother one last time before entering the gate, it’ll be much different this time.

So David goes back and forth from the apartment to the store to the motel looking for as many reasons as he can, slowly picking through his wardrobe before visiting Stevie at the office. He does this until they close on the house and he no longer has a reason to do it anymore.

They’re set to move into the cottage on Sunday and spend that Saturday carefully packing David’s clothes into wardrobe boxes, music playing from David’s phone as Patrick asks David to try this one and that one until the afternoon morphs into a fashion show, the two of them giggling as Patrick makes grabby hands at David because he loves his husband so much.

Just as they're about done later that day, finishing much later than expected because the giggles turned into heated kisses, David is sitting on the heart shaped bed of the honeymoon suite with a contemplative look on his face.

“You okay?” Patrick asks as he smoothes tape down on the last wardrobe box.

“Yeah, just hungry,” David replies and Patrick grins at him.

“How about a trip to Elmdale for some pizza?” Patrick suggests and David nods his head rapidly.

“Yeah, yeah, pizza is good, but actually I was thinking more like a burger?” David counters.

“I could go for a burger,” Patrick agrees. “We can go to the place south of Main Street.”

David makes a face and scrunches up his nose. “Mm, I guess.”

“Any other suggestions?” Patrick asks, putting down the roll of tape and leaning against the dresser.

“Maybe we can make our own burgers? I don’t know if I want to go all the way to Elmdale,” David says pulling at his fingers.

Patrick raises his eyebrow at David, watching his suspiciously. “Okay,” he says slowly. “We can make our own burgers tonight.”

David is nodding his head again. “Do you know what tastes really good?”

“Tell me,” Patrick says with a smile.

“Like a smokey burger.”

“A smokey burger?”

“Yeah, like one that’s well rounded in flavor, juicy but slightly charred on the outside.”

“Huh,” Patrick says watching David carefully. “You want a smokey burger?"

“Yes,” David says.

“Okay, I can probably manage that back at the apartment,” Patrick replies.

“I don’t know if a stovetop will be able to achieve the flavor profile I’m talking about,” David says looking upwards.

“I don’t know how else to cook you your smokey burger David,” Patrick says amused. “It’s not like I have a grill.”

David bites his lip and Patrick furrows his eyebrows. “David?”

“There’s a grill here,” David says softly. “My uh, my dad’s grill? You know the one he bought last year he to replace the really janky one? It’s um, it’s in the storage shed out back if you, if you want it,” David says looking away and suddenly it clicks inside of Patrick.

“David,” he says gently, pushing himself off the dresser to sit next to his husband on the bed. “Were you trying to convince me of the superiority of a smokey burger so that I would want to take your dad’s grill?”

David smooshes his mouth to the side and tips his chin up. “No,” he says petulantly and Patrick laughs at him, kissing his mouth until David relaxes into it, smiling against his mouth. “Maybe,” he murmurs. “It’s just that when he bought it, he was so excited thinking about how much he would use it, and he did use it a lot, but he’s not here anymore and it’s still in good enough shape and I just don’t want to leave anything behind,” David rambles and Patrick’s heart breaks for him.

“David,” he says taking his hands and squeezing. “We’ll take the grill.”

“Yeah?” David whispers and Patrick kisses him again.

“We can put it out back, get an outdoor dining set and I will grill you all the smokey burgers you want,” Patrick says and David smiles so widely at him he feels his breath catch in the back of his throat.

“Okay,” he says and kisses Patrick again and again and again until the deep rumble of his stomach breaks the moment.

“Come on, I’ll make you a burger,” Patrick says pulling David up with him.

“Actually,” David says pressing his lips together. “Can we go get pizza? I was lying when I said I wanted a burger.”

So they make their way to Elmdale, sharing a large pepperoni pie between them, their hands clasped across the table, David running his thumb back and forth on Patrick’s wedding ring.

And a few months later when all the Roses visit David and Patrick at their cottage, Patrick sets up the grill and cooks up his family smokey, medium rare burgers, his father in law in a matching apron he bought to spite David, only to find him smiling at them secretly when he thinks no one is looking.

But Patrick is always looking at David.


End file.
